rolling_stone_grammyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Rolling Stone Grammy 1971
La 21° cerimonia dei RSGrammy si è svolta il 15 Febbraio 1971 all'Apollo Theatre, New York. Esibizioni James Brown - "Get Up (I Feel Like Being A) Sex Machine" Vincitori e candidati I vincitori sono indicati in grassetto. 'Assoluti' Registrazione dell'anno *'"Let It Be"' - The Beatles **'George Martin', produttore; *"Voodoo Child (Slight Return)" - The Jimi Hendrix Experience **Chas Chandler, produttore; *"Get Up (I Feel Like Being A) Sex Machine" - James Brown **James Brown, produttore; *"Sweet Jane" - The Velvet Underground **Geoff Haslam, Shel Kagan, The Velvet Underground, produttori; *"Ohio" - Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young **Herb Abramson, produttore; Album dell'anno *''Plastic Ono Band'' - John Lennon **'John Lennon', Yoko Ono, Phil Spector, produttori; *''Bridge Over Trouble Water'' - Simon & Garfunkel **Paul Simon, Art Garfunkel, Roy Halee, produttori; *''Greatest Hits'' - Sly & the Family Stone **Sly Stone, produttore; *''Moondance'' - Van Morrison **Van Morrison, Lewis Merenstein, produttori; *''After the Gold Rush'' - Neil Young **Danny Whitten, Neils Lofgren, Ralph Molina, Stephen Stills, artisti inclusi; Neil Young, David Briggs, Kendall Pacios, produttori; Canzone dell'anno *'"Let It Be"' **'John Lennon', Paul McCartney, parolieri (The Beatles) *"Bridge Over Trouble Water" **Paul Simon, paroliere (Simon & Garfunkel) *"Voodoo Child (Slight Return)" **Jimi Hendrix, paroliere (The Jimi Hendrix Experience) *"Your Song" **Elton Jonh, Bernie Taupin, parolieri (Elton John) *"Who'll Stop the Rain" **John Fogerty, paroliere (Creedence Clearwater Revival) Miglior artista esordiente *'Neil Young' *Elton John *Black Sabbath *John Lennon *Paul McCartney Paroliere/i dell'anno *'Paul McCartney' *John Lennon *Paul Simon *Neil Young *Lou Reed 'Esibizione vocale' Miglior esibizione vocale *'John Lennon' *James Brown *Paul McCartney *Van Morrison *Dusty Springfield Miglior esibizione vocale maschile *'John Lennon' *James Brown *Paul McCartney *Van Morrison *Neil Young Miglior esibizione vocale femminile *'Dusty Springfield' *Karen Carpenter Miglior esibizione vocale solista *'John Lennon' *James Brown *Paul McCartney *Van Morrison *Dusty Springfield Miglior esibizione vocale di gruppo *'John Lennon' *Paul McCartney *Neil Young *Brian Wilson *Roger Daltrey 'Esibizione con la chitarra' Miglior esibizione con la chitarra *'Jimi Hendrix' *Eric Clapton *Duane Allman *Pete Townshend *George Harrison Miglior esibizione con la chitarra solista *'Eric Clapton' *George Harrison *Neil Young *Ry Cooder *Clarence White Miglior esibizione con la chitarra di gruppo *'Jimi Hendrix' *Eric Clapton *Duane Allman *Pete Townshend *George Harrison 'Esibizione con la batteria' Miglior esibizione con la batteria *'Keith Moon' *Ginger Baker *Hal Blaine *Jabo Starks *Mitch Mitchell Miglior esibizione con la batteria solista *'Ginger Baker' *Jabo Starks *Ringo Starr *Earl Palmer *Jack DeJohnette Miglior esibizione con la batteria di gruppo *'Keith Moon' *Hal Blaine *Mitch Mitchell *Ringo Starr *Mickey Hart, Bill Kreutzmann 'Assoluti (Solisti/Gruppi)' Registrazione dell'anno (solista) *'"Get Up (I Feel Like Being A) Sex Machine"' - James Brown **'James Brown', produttore; *"Moondance" - Van Morrison **Van Morrison, Lewis Merenstein, produttori; *"Into the Mystic" - Van Morrison **Van Morrison, Lewis Merenstein, produttori; *"Your Song" - Elton John **Gus Dudgeon, produttore; *"Fire and Rain" - James Taylor **Peter Asher, produttore; Registrazione dell'anno (gruppo) *'"Let It Be"' - The Beatles **'George Martin', produttore; *"Voodoo Child (Slight Return)" - The Jimi Hendrix Experience **Chas Chandler, produttore; *"Sweet Jane" - The Velvet Underground **Geoff Haslam, Shel Kagan, The Velvet Underground, produttori; *"Ohio" - Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young **Herb Abramson, produttore; *"Bridge Over Trouble Water" - Simon & Garfunkel **Roy Halee, Paul Simon, Art Garfunkel, produttore; Album dell'anno (solista) *''Plastic Ono Band'' - John Lennon **'John Lennon', Yoko Ono, Phil Spector, produttori; *''Moondance'' - Van Morrison **Van Morrison, Lewis Merenstein, produttori; *''After the Gold Rush'' - Neil Young **Danny Whitten, Neils Lofgren, Ralph Molina, Stephen Stills, artisti inclusi; Neil Young, David Briggs, Kendall Pacios, produttori; *''Bitches Brew'' - Miles Davis **Teo Macero, produttore; *''Sweet Baby James'' - James Taylor **Carole King, artista inclusa; Peter Asher, produttore; Album dell'anno (gruppo) *''Bridge Over Trouble Water'' - Simon & Garfunkel **'Paul Simon', Art Garfunkel, Roy Halee, produttori; *''Greatest Hits'' - Sly & the Family Stone **Sly Stone, produttore; *''Let It Be'' - The Beatles **George Martin, Phil Spector, produttori; *''Loaded'' - The Velvet Underground **Geoff Haslam, Shel Kagan, The Velvet Underground, produttori; *''Layla and Other Assorted Love Songs'' - Derek and the Dominos **Tom Dowd, Derek and the Dominos, produttori; Canzone dell'anno (solista) *'"Your Song"' **'Elton John', Bernie Taupin, parolieri (Elton John) *"Moondance" **Van Morrison, paroliere (Van Morrison) *"Fire and Rain" **James Taylor, paroliere (James Taylor) *"Get Up (I Feel Like Being A) Sex Machine" **James Brown, Bobby Bird, Ron Lenhoff, parolieri (James Brown) *"Maybe I'm Amazed" **Paul McCartney, paroliere (Paul McCartney) Canzone dell'anno (gruppo) *'"Let It Be"' **'John Lennon', Paul McCartney, parolieri (The Beatles) *"Bridge Over Trouble Water" **Paul Simon, paroliere (Simon & Garfunkel) *"Voodoo Child (Slight Return)" **Jimi Hendrix, paroliere (The Jimi Hendrix Experience) *"Who'll Stop the Rain" **John Fogerty, paroliere (Creedence Clearwater Revival) *"Paranoid" **Geezer Butler, Tommy Iommi, Ozzy Osbourne, Bill Ward, parolieri (Black Sabbath) Miglior artista esordiente (solista) *'Neil Young' *Elton John *John Lennon *Paul McCartney Miglior artista esordiente (gruppo) *'Black Sabbath' Paroliere/i dell'anno (solista) *'Paul McCartney' *John Lennon *Neil Young *Van Morrison *James Brown Paroliere/i dell'anno (gruppo) *'Paul McCartney' *John Lennon *Paul Simon *Neil Young *Lou Reed 'Americana' Miglior album roots *''12 Songs'' - Randy Newman Miglior album roots rock *''Cosmo's Factory'' - Creedence Clearwater Revival *''Tumbleweed Connection'' - Elton John 'Blues' Miglior album blues *''King of the Delta Blues Singer, Vol. 2'' - Robert Johnson Miglior album blues rock *''Layla and Other Assorted Love Songs'' - Derek and the Dominos 'Folk' Miglior album electric folk *''Bryter Layter'' - Nick Drake Miglior canzone folk rock *'"Bridge Over Trouble Water"' - Simon & Garfunkel *"Who'll Stop the Rain" - Creedence Clearwater Revival *"My Sweet Lord" - George Harrison Miglior album folk rock *''Bridge Over Trouble Water'' - Simon & Garfunkel *''Deja-Vù'' - Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young *''Tea for the Tillerman'' - Cat Stevens *''American Beauty'' - The Grateful Dead *''All Things Must Pass'' - George Harrison 'Funk' Miglior canzone funk *'"Get Up (I Feel Like Being A) Sex Machine"' - James Brown 'Heavy Metal' Miglior canzone heavy metal *'"Paranoid"' - Black Sabbath Miglior album heavy metal *''Paranoid'' - Black Sabbath *''Black Sabbath'' - Black Sabbath 'Jazz' Miglior album jazz fusion *''Bitches Brew'' - Miles Davis 'Latino' Miglior album latin rock *''Abraxas'' - Santana 'Pop' Miglior album baroque pop *''Sunflower'' - The Beach Boys Miglior canzone pop *'"Your Song"' - Elton John Miglior album pop *''Close to You'' - The Carpenters 'R&B' Miglior canzone r&b *'"Into the Mystic"' - Van Morrison *"Rainy Night in Georgia" - Brook Benton 'Reggae' Miglior canzone ska *'"Pressure Drop"' - The Maytals 'Rock' Miglior canzone hard rock *'"Lola"' - The Kinks *"Eighteen" - Alice Cooper Miglior album hard rock *''Live at Leeds'' - The Who *''Fun House'' - The Stooges Miglior canzone psychedelic rock *'"Voodoo Child (Slight Return)"' - The Jimi Hendrix Experience Miglior canzone rock *'"Let It Be"' - The Beatles *"Moondance" - Van Morrison *"Sweet Jane" - The Velvet Underground *"Maybe I'm Amazed" - Paul McCartney *"Ohio" - Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young Miglior album rock *''Plastic Ono Band'' - John Lennon *''After the Gold Rush'' - Neil Young *''Let It Be'' - The Beatles *''Sweet Baby James'' - James Taylor *''Loaded'' - The Velvet Underground Miglior album rock 'n' roll *''Back in the USA'' - MC5 Miglior canzone soft rock *'"Fire and Rain"' - James Taylor *"We've Only Just Begun" - The Carpenters Miglior album soft rock *''Elton John'' - Elton John 'Soul' Miglior album psychedelic soul *''Greatest Hits'' - Sly & the Family Stone Miglior canzone soul *'"Band of Gold"' - Freda Payne *"O-o-h Child" - Five Stairsteps Miglior album soul *''Moondance'' - Van Morrison 'Produzione' Produttore/i dell'anno *'Phil Spector' *Van Morrison, Lewis Merenstein *Gus Dudgeon *Rodger Bain *George Martin Casa discografica dell'anno *'Warner Bros. Records' *Apple Records *Atlantic Records *Vertigo Records *Columbia Records Statistiche vittorie/candidature *'9/14' - John Lennon *'5/13' - Paul McCartney *'5/7' - The Beatles *'3/8' - Elton John *'3/7' - Simon & Garfunkel *'3/6' - Black Sabbath *'3/4' - Phil Spector *'2/14' - Van Morrison *'2/11' - Neil Young *'2/8' - James Brown *'2/4' - Jimi Hendrix *'2/4' - George Martin *'2/2' - Keith Moon *'2/2' - Yoko Ono *'1/7' - Paul Simon *'1/5' - The Jimi Hendrix Experience *'1/5' - James Taylor *'1/4' - Creedence Clearwater Revival *'1/3' - Dusty Springfield *'1/3' - Eric Clapton *'1/3' - Art Garfunkel *'1/3' - Roy Halee *'1/3' - Sly & the Family Stone *'1/2' - Ginger Baker *'1/2' - Bernie Taupin *'1/2' - Derek and the Dominos *'1/2' - Miles Davis *'1/2' - The Carpenters *'1/1' - Randy Newman *'1/1' - Robert Johnson *'1/1' - Nick Drake *'1/1' - Santana *'1/1' - The Beach Boys *'1/1' - The Maytals *'1/1' - The Kinks *'1/1' - The Who *'1/1' - MC5 *'1/1' - Freda Payne *'0/5' - George Harrison *'0/5' - The Velvet Underground *'0/5' - Lewis Merenstein *'0/4' - Crosby, Stills, Nash & Young *'0/3' - Geoff Haslam *'0/3' - Shel Kagan *'0/2' - Duane Allman *'0/2' - Pete Townshend *'0/2' - Jabo Starks *'0/2' - Hal Blaine *'0/2' - Mitch Mitchell *'0/2' - Ringo Starr *'0/2' - Chas Chandler *'0/2' - Herb Abramson *'0/2' - Danny Whitten *'0/2' - Neils Lofgren *'0/2 '- Ralph Molina *'0/2' - Stephen Stills *'0/2' - David Briggs *'0/2' - Kendall Pacios *'0/2' - Peter Asher *'0/2' - Sly Stone *'0/2' - John Fogerty *'0/2' - Lou Reed *'0/2' - Gus Dudgeon *'0/1' - Karen Carpenter *'0/1' - Brian Wilson *'0/1' - Roger Daltrey *'0/1' - Ry Cooder *'0/1' - Clarence White *'0/1' - Earl Palmer *'0/1' - Jack DeJohnette *'0/1' - Mickey Hart *'0/1' - Bill Kreutzmann *'0/1' - Teo Macero *'0/1' - Carole King *'0/1' - Tom Dowd *'0/1' - Bobby Bird *'0/1' - Ron Lenhoff *'0/1' - Geezer Butler *'0/1' - Tommy Iommi *'0/1' - Ozzy Osbourne *'0/1' - Bill Ward *'0/1' - Cat Stevens *'0/1' - The Grateful Dead *'0/1' - Brook Benton *'0/1' - Alice Cooper *'0/1' - The Stooges *'0/1' - Five Stairsteps *'0/1' - Rodger Bain Categoria:Cerimonie